Chasing The Demon
by Annaylie
Summary: Sesshomaru spotted Kagome singing and he knew he had to have her to himself, now that Inuyasha had Kikyo. With a new villain rising will Sesshomaru be able to protect Kagome when this villian has his heart set out to capture Kagome. Old friends become new villains.
1. Just A Fool

AN: This idea came to me in a dream and it's been bugging me for quite a while. At first it was going to be a Inu/Kag story, but hey what the hell, I tweaked it just a bit and made it a Sessh/Kag story.

Full Summary: One night he spotted his brother and his gang on his land. Deciding to go inspect on the situation, he spotted the young miko singing. Who knew Kagome had the voice of an angel. Based on Just A Fool by Christina Aguilera Duet with Blake Shelton.

Disclaimer: I have no rights on Inuyasha or Sesshomaru's fluffy tail. :(

!

!

!

Sesshomaru was sitting in his library looking over the reports on his land when he sensed his brother's scent in the air. Get ting off the chair and walking over to the window he said out loud "What is that Half-Breed doing over here." Deciding to investigate the situation, Sesshomaru called on his faithful servant Jaken. Once Jaken felt Sesshomaru aura, he ran to the library. When he arrived, he knocked on the door then waited for Sesshomaru to say "enter."

"Yes M'Lord" Jaken said, a little scared because he felt Sesshomaru aura and it seem his Master was slightly irritated at something.

"Jaken, I can smell that filthy half-breed near by, I'll be leaving shortly to investigate. Your job is to watch over the castle and especially Rin. Is that understood Jaken? Sesshomaru said.

"Aye M'Lord" Jaken said with a smile on his face, knowing Sesshomaru's wrath wasn't directed at him.

"And Jaken, If something happens to the castle or to Rin, you will die" Sesshomaru said looking out the window.

"Yes M'Lord" Jaken said lowering his head.

Sesshomaru walked over to the balcony and took off in the direction to where his brother and his companions were at.

!

!

!

Inuyasha and the gang made camp for the night. Inuyasha decided that now that Naraku is finally dead, He and Kikyo can finally be together and live in peace. Even though the Jewel was restored and finally gone from this world, they stilled roamed the country helping others in need. Naraku was finally dead but the demons became restless and decide to reak havoc on nearby villages. Sango and Miroku will one day start a family on their own, For now they were happy with fighting demons side by side like they did in the past. Miroku's wind tunnel may be gone but that didn't stop him from kicking some demons ass. Sango can finally rest in peace knowing her brother Kohaku was safe and not in harms way. He may still fight off demons but Sango knew he has been becoming a very strong Demon Slayer. Inuyasha and Kikyo are happy to be fighting along side each other as well. Once Naraku was dead, all of the sudden Kikyo became a living being once again and even though half of her soul is in Kagome, she was still happy to be alive once again. Even though her friends all seem to found their special someone, Kagome was still a little depressed wishing she had someone to give her love too.

After dinner, once everybody was asleep, Kagome just like everynight couldn't fall asleep. Deciding to take a walk, she got up from her sleeping bag and left, taking her bow and arrow with her. Kagome was now 18 years old. She was no longer that timid girl from 3 years ago, She can finally hold her own battle and can pretty much take down any demon that crosses her path. Kagome was now at the age where she wished she had a loving companion along side her just like her friends had. After the defeat of Naraku she was hoping Inuyasha and herself would be able to live happily together, but that was soon changed when they realize that Kikyo was alived once more. Even though she loved Inuyasha with all her heart, she couldn't deny him the one thing he really wanted. Even after that she still felt betrayed, After Naraku was killed, Inuyasha proclaimed his love to Kagome. A couple days later, Kikyo shows up and he completely forgot about Kagome.

Kagome finally reach her destination, It was a nice little hot spring. She took of her shoes and sat right at the edge of the hot spring and began to sing.

!

!

!

Sesshomaru was walking toward the area where he detected Inuyasha and his little "pack." He made sure that his aura was hidden, he wanted to catch them by surprise. When he got to the clearing, he noticed them all asleep. Looking at his brother, he noticed the miko sleeping right next to him in a loving matter. "Hn you finally got your mate, little brother" he whispered quietly knowing even Inuyasha couldn't hear him. Looking closely at the couple, he noticed it wasn't the living miko but the one that was dead. Listening closely he could hear her beating heart. "What is going?" He asked himself, knowing something wasn't right. "Well then where is the other human girl." He asked himself again, Sesshomaru wouldn't admit this to anyone but he has been secretly desiring the young Miko. Remembering that day, the last battle with Naraku, from afar he admire her courage. That day when Kagome finally returned, he returned to the village. Even though his excuse was to bring Rin a new Kimono, deep down he came to catch a glimpse of the young miko that stoled his heart. Remember hearing her yell to him "brother" oh how he longed to hear Kagome say that to Inuyasha and not him. Wondering where the young Miko was at he decided to follow her scent.

When Sesshomaru found Kagome, he couldn't believe what he was seeing or even hearing. Sesshomaru made sure to masked his aura so Kagome couldn't feel him.

Ah, yeah

Another shot of whisky please bartender  
Keep it coming til I don't remember at all  
How bad it hurts when you're gone (na na na)

Turn the music up a little bit louder  
Just gotta get past the midnight hour  
(uh huh)  
Maybe tomorrow it won't  
Be  
This  
Hard  
But Who am I kidding  
I know what I'm missing

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it, here was his little Miko with the voice of an angel. Music to hears, if only he could hear this voice every night he die a happy man when the time came. What caught him by surprise was what he heard next.

You  
I had my heart set on you  
But nothing else hurts like you do  
Who knew that love was so cruel  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
And I  
Waited and waited so long  
For someone to never come home  
It's my fault to think you'll be true (yeah yeah)  
I'm just a fool  
(Yeah)

Sesshomaru let go of his aura just a little so the little Miko knew she had an audience. 'She must be singing about that half demon' Sesshomaru said. "Miko, Inuyasha doesn't your love, he made his choice." Sesshomaru said at the now surprise Miko.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I... eh..." Kagome was too scared to speak. She may be strong, she still knew not to mess or anger Sesshomaru. He was one Demon she did not want to mess with.

"Please Miko, I wish to hear that song" Even though the song was about Inuyasha, he pushed that thought outside and focus more on her beautiful voice.

"... Yes M'Lord" Kagome was to shocked to even speak more on looking at Sesshomaru. So she closed her eyes and begin walking around the hot spring trying her hardest to not think about Sesshomaru. (AN: YEAH I KNOW THE NEXT VERSED IS SUNG BY A GUY, I'VE DECIDED TO HAVE KAGOME ONLY SING THE SONG.)

I said that I don't care  
I'd walk away whatever  
And I tell myself we were bad together (uh huh)  
But that's just me trying to move on  
With  
Out  
You

But who am I kidding  
I know what I'm missing

Sesshomaru just couldn't believe it, how can such a tiny human have such a powerful and angelic voice. She truly was an amazing human. All he wanted to do right now was to take her away from all the hurt and the pain that Inuyasha had caused and make her truly happy. For now he continue to listen her sing.

Hey  
I had my heart set on you  
But nothing else hurts like you do  
Who know that love was so cruel  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
And I  
Waited and waited so long  
For someone who never come home  
It's my fault to think you'll be true (yeah yeah)

I'm just a fool  
For holding on to something that  
Is never ever gonna come back  
I can't accept that it's lost

I should have let it go  
Held my tongue  
Can't fight the motion  
Cause now everything's so wrong  
I'm thrown

I'm just a fool  
A fool for you  
I'm just a fool

I  
I had my heart set on you  
And nothing else hurts like you do  
Who knew that love was so cruel  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
And I  
Waited and waited so long  
For someone who never come home  
It's my fault to think you'll be true (yeah yeah)  
I'm just a fool  
I'm just a fool  
I'm just a fool

It's my fault to think you'll be true  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
I'm just a fool

Sesshomaru can finally admit that he has fallen in love with Kagome. If only she felt the same way. All he really wants right now is for her happiness.

"Miko, I'll admit you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard" Sesshomaru said, Even though he should no emotions, deep inside him he was grining fro ear to ear.

That brought a smile to her face. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome said not knowing what to say next.

"Such a beautiful voice, but the song was depressing, I take it you were singing about my half-brother" Sesshomaru said, now looking down at the young miko.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome said looking down at the floor.

"I see, Well little miko, what if I told you that I know someone who only wants to see you happy and that desires your love." Sesshomaru said.

"Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru but sadly I don't believe you, I've heard rumors of Kouga and Ayame had finally wed." Kagome said sadly.

"I wasn't talking about the wolf Miko, I was talking about this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said proudly, placing his finger under chin and lifter her head gently so she can look at me.

Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard. Lord Sesshomaru "The Killing Perfection" had announced his love to a human, and not just any human but to herself. What shocked her the most was what he said next.

"Will you come live at my castle and be with me." Sesshomaru said looking deep into her eyes.

Kagome wasn't sure what shocked her the most, Sesshomaru asking her to live with him or finally not referring to himself in 3rd person. 'Maybe living with him won't be so bad, who knows maybe Sesshomaru isn't as bad as he used to be. I do need to get away from Inuyasha before I finally break down.' Kagome thought. Deciding it was time for her to follow her heart and live the life she yearns for, For the first time in a long time Kagome Higurashi, girl from the future was finally happy. So she said with a smile on her face.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

!

!

!

!

At first this was going to be a One-shot but the more I continue to write it, the more I fell in love with it. Most likely I'm going to change the title of the story so it can fit better with the storyline. I already have an idea on where I want to go with it. I guess you're going to have to figure it out next time.

Let me know what you guys think :D

Much Love

Anna


	2. Love Will Remember

AN: Thanks for everyone who reviewed and favored/followed this story, its people like you who inspires me to write more stories. Hopefully I won't disappoint you guys. :D. In this story Sesshomaru will be OOC but only with Kagome. With the rest he will be the stoic, emotionless "I don't give a rat ass what you think of me" Inu-youkai we all know and love.

Also I looked back at the first chapter and noticed a few grammar error, so I went back and fixed it.

Disclaimer: I have no rights to Inuyasha

Chapter 2: Love will remember

!

!

!

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he just heard coming out of the Miko's lips, His little Miko had agreed to come live with him. His face may had been emotionless, but he had a smile on the inside. He may love the Miko that is standing in front of him but he still couldn't wait to see the look on his brother's face when he sees that his precious little miko no longers harbors any feelings toward him.

"You won't regret this little miko, I'll make sure you'll live a happy life as long as you are with me" Sesshomaru said with a glint of happiness in the tone of his voice. Sesshomaru knew that this human girl was special and he was making sure that as long as Kagome is living by his side, she will know that as well. No longer will Kagome be living under the blistering sun, no longer with she have to hunt to survive, no longer will she have to fight off demons. She maybe a strong fighter but she was still a female and human at that. For now on Kagome will be living the life of a queen with her king at her side forever as long as she will live.

"Yes M'Lord" Kagome said.

Hearing Kagome say that little comment, made Sesshomaru smile and this time he didn't even bother hiding it. When Kagome saw his smile she couldn't believe it. "Wow he has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen, even more beautiful that Inuyasha."

"Come little miko, it's time we head back to where Inuyasha and the other's at and collect your belonging. I want to reach the castle before dawn" Sesshomaru said, looking at the direction where he senses Inuyasha.

"Ok Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said as they started to walk back to the campsite. "If I may, I have one little request before I see your brother." Kagome said.

After Kagome made her request, Sesshomaru looked at her and couldn't believe what she just said.

!

!

!

Inuyasha senses woke him up when he smelled his brother walking toward them. "What the fuck does he want?" Inuyasha asked himself while he was ordering everybody to wake up, That's when he noticed... "Where the fuck is Kagome at." Inuyasha yelled at no one in particular.

"I'm right here Inuyasha" Kagome said, stepping into the clearing with Sesshomaru right behind her. The group couldn't believe it and Inuyasha was beyond pissed. "What do you want Sesshomaru? Kagome get over here NOW!" Inuyasha yelled at the couple, Kagome took a step forward and whispered softly "Sit Boy."

"You Bitch, how dare you" Kikyo yelled.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and couldn't believe it, this was the first time she sat him in 3 years. "What was that for Kagome?" Inuyasha said to her.

"I'm leaving Inuyasha" Kagome said.

3

2

1

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome

"I'm leaving Inuyasha, with your brother!" Kagome yelled back. That did it for Inuyasha

"The hell you are Kagome, you belong to me..." And that did it for Sesshomaru, "She belongs to me little brother" Sesshomaru said as he pushed Inuyasha up against a tree.

"The hell she does prick, Kagome will always belong to me, she loves me not you" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome with lust in his eyes forgetting that Kikyo was even there.

"Inuyasha you idiot" Miroku thought to himself

"Does he want a death wish" Sango thought to herself

Shippou was shaking his head the whole time.

"Well then little brother, ask me this. If Kagome belongs to you then why was the once dead priestess sleeping with you?" Sesshomaru asked then he added "Little brother it seems to me that you can't decide on who you want and Kagome is paying the price of your stupidity."

Inuyasha couldn't believe it, Sesshomaru just said Kagome's name. Realizing his defeat, Inuyasha dropped his head, signaling Sesshomaru his submission. Sesshomaru smirked and said "I won this battle little brother."

Inuyasha ignored him and looked at Kagome "Why Kagome?" Inuyasha said sadly. "This is Sesshomaru Kagome, tell me why?!" he added

"Inuyasha I'm no fool, I know who your brother is, but for some strange reason I trust him." Kagome said looking straight into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"If this is what you want, I won't stop you Kagome" Inuyasha said softly, looking down he just couldn't look at her at the moment.

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome said. Saying goodbye to the rest of group and grabbing her stuff they said there sad goodbye... for now.

"Ready Kagome?" Sesshomaru said looking down at the sad Miko.

"Yes M'Lord" Kagome said happily Kagome waved goodbye at everybody. Before taking off on Sesshomaru's cloud they heard Inuyasha yell, "Sesshomaru, you hurt her and I will kill you"

"Hn don't worry little brother, Kagome is someone this Sesshomaru will make sure she is happy" Sesshomaru said and they took off

"Goodbye Kagome" Inuyasha said softly, his ears now flattened on his head.

Kagome was gone and it was going to take time for the group to recover from their dearest friend absent.

!

!

!

!

Now flying in the air, Sesshomaru was holding Kagome tightly against his arms. He notice she was very quiet and keeping to herself, what he didn't know was that she was singing to herself.

Kagome began to sing a song she fell in love with when she was last home.

Now's all we got,  
And time can't be bought,  
I know it inside my heart  
Forever will forever be ours,  
Even if we try to forget,  
Love will remember

_[Verse 1:]_  
You said you loved me,  
I said I loved you back,  
What happened to that?  
What happened to that?

All your promises,  
And all them plans we had,  
What happened to that?  
What happened to that?

Boom gone,  
Yeah we move on  
Even if we try to forget

_[Chorus:]_  
Love will remember you,  
And love will remember me,  
I know it inside my heart,  
Forever will, forever be ours,  
Even if we try to forget,  
Love will remember _[x5]_

_[Verse 2:]_  
The trips we dreamed of takin',  
The tags left on the map,  
What happened to that?  
What happened to that?

When all you had was nothing,  
When all we did was laugh,  
What happened, what happened,  
What happened to that?

Boom gone,  
Yeah we move on  
Even if we try to forget

_[Chorus:]_  
Love will remember you,  
And love will remember me,  
I know it inside my heart,  
Forever will, forever be ours,  
Even if we tried to forget  
Love will remember _[x5]_

_[Bridge:]_  
Break down the walls,  
Let heaven in.  
Somewhere in forever  
We'll dance again.  
We used to be inseparable.  
I used to think that I was irreplaceable.  
We lit the whole world up  
Before we blew it up.  
I still don't know just how we screwed it up  
Forever _[x3]_

_[Chorus:]_  
Love will remember you,  
And love will remember me,  
I know it inside my heart,  
Forever will, forever be ours,  
Even if we tried to forget  
Love will remember _[x4]_

Kagome hadn't realize that she was crying until she fell Sesshomaru wiped the tears from her face. "Don't worry my little Miko, everything will be ok, you are safe" Sesshomaru said softly and loving. All Kagome could do was nod, even though she was happy she was still scared, wondering what the future has in store for her.

Sesshomaru, still looking at Kagome admiring her beauty and strength, he said to himself " I promise Kagome I will protect you with my life, I promise that the next time you shed any tears they would be tears of Joy, my little miko"

Now finally Kagome was starting to feel sleepy, She laid her head against Sesshomaru's Chest. "Thank you for saving me My Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome said with a smile before falling asleep

All Sesshomaru could do was smile and kiss her gently on the lips. "You're welcome My Little Miko."

!

!

!

!

All what happy little ending to chapter 2, hopefully I'll add Chapter 3 soon. Thanks again everyone

until next time

Anna :D


	3. Arrival and Kagome's first real kiss

(AN: Thanks again to all my readers, you guys are awesome. The song in the last chapter is Love will Remember by Selena Gomez.)

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do Inuyasha belong to me.

!

!

!

Chapter 3: Arrival and Kagome's first real kiss

Inuyasha couldn't believe it, his beloved Kagome was gone and there was nothing he could of done about it. "Damn that Sesshomaru, he will pay for taking what is rightfully mine" Inuyasha said, his anger making him forget about the rest of the gang including Kikyo. "Damn that little bitch, I guess the only way to make Inuyasha mine is to kill her and claim the rest of my soul" Kikyo thought to herself. Kikyo had always been jealous of Kagome, even though Kikyo believed that she was more beautiful than her, Kagome had something that Kikyo could never have and that's Inuyasha's heart. Sure Inuyasha may be with Kikyo physically but his heart will always belong to Kagome.

"Let's go guys" Inuyasha said to the group.

"Where Inuyasha?" Miroku said, already knowing what Inuyasha might say next.

"Where else Monk, we're going to follow the bastard and rescue Kagome" Inuyasha said practically growling at this point

The group headed out to the direction where Sesshomaru went. Inuyasha was going to rescue Kagome and if he couldn't have her than nobody will.

!

!

!

!

Sesshomaru and Kagome arrived at his castle, He was relieved that Inuyasha didn't put up too much of a fight, he didn't want Kagome to be in the middle if the battle went deadly. Still Sesshomaru was no fool, he knew Inuyasha wouldn't give up on Kagome too easily. " Don't worry Kagome, I'll promise you that Inuyasha won't come near you again." Sesshomaru said softly not wanting to wake up his sleeping beauty. Before Sesshomaru left, he made sure that preparations were being made for Kagome. He was going to make sure that Kagome was happy living with him. He order the finest silk in all the land, Kagome was going to be the new Lady of the Western Lands and he wanted Kagome to wear only the finest. He didn't know what humans ate so he made sure to have a variety of meats, fruits and vegetables. Ha also added a several new rooms. The nursery room was one them. He order all the finest toys and accessories his pups would need.

Overall Sesshomaru was finally happy. He now understand what it means to finally be in love. Kagome was unique and feisty and only she can tame the wild beast within Sesshomaru.

"Wake up Kagome, we've arrived" Sesshomaru said nudging the fair maiden that was still in his arms.

Kagome opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw. She heard rumors of stories of the magnificent Western Castle but nothing compared to actually seeing it. She was memorized by its beauty and power and still couldn't believe that this was going to be her new home. Still being held by Sesshomaru she asked to be put down, Sesshomaru agreed to her request and placed her down. Kagome was still in awe and all she can do was stare at it, too shock to even speak.

Sesshomaru noticed this and couldn't help but smirk at her reaction. Kagome wasn't the type of person to hide her emotions, he knew she was awe struck and that made him happy.

"This is now you're new home my Miko, come let's go inside" Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and placed it over his and guided her inside. Inside was even more grand and beautiful. Sesshomaru gave her the grand tour, showing her the library, the dining hall, The ballroom, the Family Garden where he explained he spent most of his childhood with his mother in the garden. He save the best room for last, their Master bedroom. At the far end of the room was a grand futon with purple and while pillows on top with a red canopy hanging over the futon. Across the room was a fire place with pillows in front giving it a nice comforting feeling. Kagome notice 3 doors, The middle door was the bathroom, with a man-made hot spring. If Sesshomaru's room was this grand, Kagome could only imagine how her room was.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask where my room is" Kagome said, still looking at the room.

"Kagome, this is your room, this is our room" Sesshomaru said looking at the little miko next to him.

"Our...room?" Kagome asked, unsure if she heard Sesshomaru correctly.

"Yes little Miko our room, I know you are having mixed feeling about the whole situation, but know this, My heart belongs to you now." Sesshomaru said. He knew that all of this was difficult for her so he was going to do his best to make her feel as comfortable as ever. The one thing that he doesn't want to experience or even see is Kagome afraid of him.

Even though Kagome was somewhat happy that she no longer has to see Inuyasha and Kikyo now, living with Lord Sesshomaru is what worried her. Staring at Sesshomaru she couldn't help but to see him for what he really is, That sheer dominance he possesses with that exotic look, Kagome was starting to feel slightly aroused from it "What am I thinking, This is Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome felt sad about that, Even though Sesshomaru said that his heart belongs to her now,

but what's going to happen when it's time for him to find a mate. She'll be all alone again. Kagome didn't notice she was crying until she felt Sesshomaru kissing her tears away.

"What ails you my Miko" Sesshomaru said, placing his hand on her waist.

"You say you're heart belongs to me, but I can't help to wonder what's going to happen when it's time for you to find a more worthy mate." Kagome said trying to hold back the anymore tears from falling.

Sesshomaru knew this topic would come eventually so he spoke from the heart, knowing that this was something she needed to know. "Kagome, I can see it in your eyes that you are scare about everything right now but please listen carefully, this Sesshomaru is only going to repeat once. You Kagome are the only female for me and no one is going to replace you. As for me finding a mate, I've already find her, in you. When the time comes that you have realize your feelings toward me, no one is going to stop me from making love to you and claiming you as my one and ONLY mate. One day you will be Lady of the Westerns Land, but only when you are ready" Sesshomaru said, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist, she wasn't sure if she should be happy or scared, but one thing was for sure. Kagome felt completely safe in his arms and this was something she didn't want to let go. "Is this how it feels to be in love? I never felt like this with Inuyasha or anybody" Kagome said softly.

"If this is love Miko than I can die a happy demon knowing that I was able to experience it. Forget about that half breed, he was never worthy of you. Kagome you are far more worthy than the once dead priestess. Never forget that" Sesshomaru said, looking deep into her eyes.

"I believe you My Lord" Kagome said sighing happily, not letting go there embrace.

!

!

!

!

Nightfall finally came for Sesshomaru and Kagome, after leaving the room earlier the couple spent most of the day in the family garden. Kagome couldn't believe how wrong she was about Sesshomaru was. He was so much more than a killer. He was fierce yet calm. intimidating yet Kagome could see the love he had for her. Sesshomaru was very respectful and gentle with her.

Finally returning for the evening and laying next to each on the futon, Sesshomaru had a feeling it was going to get hard for Kagome to fall asleep. Earlier he had learn that Kagome rarely got any sleep at night, the night was the hardest for her for she had to see Inuyasha and Kikyo all lovey-dovey with each other. Sesshomaru was going to fix that, but first...

"Miko?" Sesshomaru said, looking at Kagome

"Yes?" Kagome said looking at her new friend.

Sesshomaru leaned over and softly kissed Kagome on the lips, Kagome's eyes shot wide open than she find the strength to close them again. She couldn't believe how soft his lips were and she loved them. Sesshomaru licked her bottom lip softly begging for entrance, Kagome gently open her lips allowing Sesshomaru to enter. Her kiss was nothing he had ever experience, her kisses were so sweet and innocent compare to the kiss of an demoness which was fierce and dominant. Sesshomaru and Kagome were both seeking dominance but Sesshomaru won. He was now laying on top of Kagome making sure that not all of his weight was on top of her. He continue to assault to her mouth for few more minutes until a certain scent reached his nose. His beast growling knowing exactly who it was. He let go of her lips and looked out the window.

"What's wrong My Lord" Kagome said noticing his distressed

"Nothing My Love" Sesshomaru said looking at her than went back to kissing her, enjoying the moment he had with her, knowing tomorrow was going to be an eventful day.

!

!

!

!

Inuyasha and the gang finally stopped for the night, in the distance they were able to see Sesshomaru's Castle. While everybody was asleep, Inuyasha continue to stare at the castle.

"Enjoy her while you can Sesshomaru, after tomorrow Kagome will come back to me even if I have to kill you for her, Kagome will be mine once again" Inuyasha said angrily.

!

!

!

!

After Kagome fell asleep, Sesshomaru walked over to the window and stared out into his land. sensing Inuyasha's thoughts Sesshomaru whispered softly to the wind "She is already mine little brother, not you or anybody else will take her away from me." Sesshomaru knew tomorrow was going to get bloody, but it wasn't his fault that his idiotic brother couldn't take no for an answer. He was going to make sure that nothing bad was going to happen to Kagome, he knew if something were to happen to her then things are going to get messy. Kagome was his and his alone and nobody was going to take her away from him, not Inuyasha or even the Gods. Sesshomaru walked back to where his Miko was sleeping peacefully. "Inuyasha won't take you away Kagome, I promise." Sesshomaru said kissing her softly on the forehead before climbing into bed wrapping his arms around her body tightly, protecting her from any harms way. Sesshomaru was finally able to fall asleep and fall into a world where only he and Kagome existed, A world were they can finally live in peace and raise their pups happily.

!

!

!

!

END OF CHAPTER 3.

AN: TA-DA, whoo that was fun, and just to clear things up Sesshomaru and Kagome didn't made love yet. so don't worry I have plans in writing in a couple of lemons in this story. Thanks again to all my readers you guys are awesome.

also starting next chapter is when the real fun begins and I have plans in making this a very long story. so don't worry this is far from over.

For those who are also reading My Angel, don't worry i'm not going to give up on that one neither.

Until Next time

see ya

Anna. :D


	4. Kagome Is Mine!

AN: I just want to say thank you to all my followers, you guys are the best.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, I'm only using him for my creative mind and this story.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 4: KAGOME IS MINE!

Morning has finally arrived and even though the only thing Sesshomaru wanted to do was to stay in bed with his future Mate, He knew Inuyasha was waiting for him, He just wished his brother was smart enough to realize that Kagome belongs to him now and that nobody was going to take her away from him. Inuyasha is certainly a fool, he is walking straight toward his demise if he tries to take Kagome away from him. Sesshomaru is planning on keeping a close on Inuyasha and Kikyo, The Demon slayer and the Monk are smart enough to know about a demon's claim, so he wasn't worry about them. The sun was now rising on the horizon and Sesshomaru knew it was time to wake Kagome up.

"My Miko it's time to wake up" Sesshomaru said as he was shaking Kagome's body gently.

Last night was the first time in years where Kagome was able to sleep in peace. She felt Sesshomaru place his hand on her side and was shaking her gently, in the back of her mind she knew Sesshomaru was an early bird and although she didn't want to get up, she knew she had to.

"Good Morning My Lord" Kagome said, opening her eyes slowly.

"Good Morning My Dear" Sesshomaru said, taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. "The sun is rising and that insolent half breed is nearing my castle gates, let's go see what he wants" Sesshomaru said as calmly as he could.

"I swear that Inuyasha never learns, I'm finally happy and now he wants to take that away from me" Kagome was now pissed. "When Kikyo came along I left him alone, why can't he do the same."

"Miko, you don't have to worry about him anymore, I'll make sure that Inuyasha learns one way or the other that you belong to me now" Sesshomaru said while he was staring out into the horizon.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you have been nothing but kind to me. How can I ever repay" Kagome said, staring at the floor.

Sesshomaru walked over to where Kagome was at and place his hand on her chin, making her raise her head and look into his eyes. "Right now my biggest concern is that you are happy and safe. In due time I'm sure you will find a way to repay me" Sesshomaru smirked.

That last comment made Kagome blush. Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle softly, Kagome was truly an innocent little Miko.

"Let's go Miko, My brother is waiting" Sesshomaru said. The couple got dressed and left the room and went to the castle gates. Sesshomaru was ready to kill Inuyasha.

!

!

!

!

Morning finally arrived for Inuyasha and his little group, they were now at the castle gates, waiting for Sesshomaru and Kagome. Inuyasha knew that his brother won't ignore him. His brother had too much honor and respect to ignore a guest, even if it was his brother.

"Really Inuyasha, I don't know why you brought us over here. Sesshomaru won't kill Kagome without a good reason, He is way too honorable for that." Sango said looking pretty annoyed at the moment.

"This is Sesshomaru we're talking about, he finds pleasure in killing people especially human." Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh really if that's the case then why hasn't he killed Rin yet" Miroku said trying to prove a point.

"keh... Sesshomaru! Come down here and face me like a man!" Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.

"Inuyasha sit boy" The group heard Kagome say far into the distance.

Sesshomaru and Kagome finally arrived at the castle gates. Sesshomaru had a scowl on his face and Kagome look like she about to blow up with anger.

"Why Inuyasha, tell me why!?" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. The group couldn't believe how pissed off Kagome look liked. They seen her angry before but not like this. If only looks could kill then Inuyasha would have probably be dead already.

"You know Inuyasha I kept my mouth shut ever since Kikyo showed up well enough is enough. I'm tired of you not letting me have a chance to be happy. I let you go so you can be with Kikyo. Why can't you let me go as well" Kagome let Inuyasha have it.

Sesshomaru didn't know Kagome had it in her to finally stand up to his half brother and quite frankly he was happy about it. He knew how Inuyasha treated her and now he was relieved that Kagome is finally standing up to him.

'She definitely has the heart to become a lady' Sesshomaru thought.

"Kagome you belong with me, not with Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said, he was determined he was not going to give up on Kagome.

"Excuse me!" Kagome couldn't believe it what Inuyasha just said. "I don't belong to you, I never have ever since Kikyo showed up."

"Kagome, stop being a child and lets go" Inuyasha said as he was reaching over to grab Kagome's arm and drag out of this place.

Before Inuyasha was able to grab her, his hand was now being held by Sesshomaru's grip.

"You touch her half-breed and you will die, Kagome is mine now little brother. you had your chance and you blew it." Sesshomaru's inner demon was now raging under control. "How dare he touch what is mine" Sesshomaru's demon growled. Sesshomaru was now ready to kill Inuyasha but he knew that would upset Kagome, even though she was angry at him, she still saw Inuyasha like a big brother.

"I don't care what you do to me Sesshomaru but I am not letting Kagome stay here with you." Inuyasha growled back at Sesshomaru.

"I'm not going to fight you little brother because I know how it will upset Kagome but don't tempt me." Sesshomaru said and then it hit him. Inuyasha scent completely changed, he was now a full demon. 'This can't be, he hasn't parted ways with tessaiga' Sesshomaru thought. Inuyasha was completely filled with anger and rage that his demon side took over that not even tessaiga can save him.

"I see that you are calling Kagome by her name" Inuyasha said. "Tell me Sesshomaru was Kagome really good in bed that you will belittle your status and honor to continue to fuck her mercily.

Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha up against the trees. Sesshomaru was ready to kill but Kagome was holding him back, he didn't want to her to see him with such rage.

"Leave little brother for if you don't I will kill you" Sesshomaru said to the now normal Inuyasha.

Inuyasha knew exactly what happen when his demon form took over and to be honest he wasn't upset about it.

Sango and Miroku couldn't believe what they saw. They both knew that Inuyasha was upset but they didn't expect to see this. Inuyasha was now lost, and they both knew that it wasn't safe to stay with him anymore.

"Keh let's go guys, it looks like Kagome has made up her mind and don't come crying to me if he tries to kill you Kagome" Inuyasha and the gang were ready to take off before they heard Kagome speak.

"Wait...Inuyasha" Kagome said as she began to walk toward the hanyou.

"I see you change your mind litte bi..." Inuyasha couldn't finish what he was saying because Kagome ripped off the bead around his neck and slapped him across his face. "Lord Sesshomaru is a better demon than you will always be" Kagome said, she now had tears running down her face.

Kagome walked over to Sango and the rest of her friends and gave them all a big hug. "What's going to happen to you guys now?" Kagome asked to Sango.

"Don't worry Kagome, we'll be fine ok." Sango said, she knew what Kagome meant. Now that Inuyasha has transformed to a demon they all knew that Inuyasha wasn't safe to be with.

"We'll figure it out Kagome, this won't be the last time you see us." Miroku said holding Shippou in his arms

"Ok guys" Kagome said. Sesshomaru jumped in and said "You are all welcome to visit Kagome whenever you wish, My castle will always be waiting for you.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru" Sango, Miroku and shippou said in unison while Kilala made a sound in agreement.

They all said there goodbye and took off. Kagome was still upset about what Inuyasha said that she still had tears in her eyes. Sesshomaru saw this and held her in his arms. "Pay no attention to that half breed he is not worth your tears little Miko." Sesshomaru said softly to the now crying Kagome.

"I know Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome said while she was drying off her tears.

"Let's go little Miko, I'm sure breakfast is waiting for us and I also want to prepare some rooms for when the two humans and the demons with them.

"Yea but who know when they would come and visit" Kagome said as they were now walking inside.

"After what happen today it's only a matter of time when they decide to take shelter in our home" Sesshomaru said.

"True Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome said. The both didn't expect how right they were.

!

!

!

!

!

Sango and Miroku were ready to leave Inuyasha and Kikyo. They both no longer harbor any trust toward the half demon and who knew when he would transform again. All that rage and jealousy toward Sesshomaru and Kagome, who knew when his demon will take over again and now not even Tessaiga can save him. They were both now coming up with a plan to leave Inuyasha. The only problem is will he transform to a demon when they try to leave. No matter what they had to leave, now that Kagome is gone and the jewel was now complete and vanish they no longer had a reason to stay with him and it was time for them to start a new family without having Inuyasha and Kikyo around.

!

!

!

!

Well there you have it Chapter four, I hope you all enjoy it and thanks again to you all.

until next time

see ya

Anna


	5. Escaping And Salvation

AN: I just want to say thank you to all of you guys. All the positive feedback is really helping me with this story :). Also I'm so sorry about the delay. I've been working on my newest Sess/Kag Story called All I need is you and completely forgot about my other stories :( so please Forgive me.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine :(

!

!

!

!

Chapter 5: Escaping and Salvation

"KAGOME!" Rin said as she jumped out of her chair and ran toward the human girl. Even though Kagome has been living in the castle for only a day, she has been a positive influence toward Rin. Rin truly admire Kagome and her courage, she even said that when she grows up she want to be just like Kagome.

"Hello Rin" Kagome said as she gave Rin a big hug. Kagome truly loved the little girl like she was her own daughter. Rin reminded Kagome of herself when she was that age, very carefree and curious with her surrounding. "How was your morning Rin?" Kagome asked.

"It was great, although I can't say the same for Master Jaken, he seemed grouchy about something, but then again he is always grouchy." Rin said.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at Rin's last comment. She was right, Jaken always seemed pissed off at something.

"Lord Sesshomaru how was your morning?" Rin asked at her Lord.

"It was a pleasant morning, giving the circumstances with a certain half breed who can't take no for an answer." Sesshomaru said with a scowl on his face.

The head chef came into the dining hall and announced that Breakfast is ready. Sesshomaru dismissed the chef with a simple nod. He escorted both ladies toward the table. Sesshomaru was sitting at the head of the table, while the ladies took both sides in sitting next to Sesshomaru. Finally breakfast was served and Kagome and Rin waited for Sesshomaru to take his first bite in his before diving into their own. Sesshomaru noticed this and couldn't help but smile. Even after all her years in running around Japan with his mongrel brother, Kagome still had proper table manners.

Sesshomaru was now listening to Kagome and Rin talk about nothing important. Something about Kagome made him feel so at peace and hearing her voice whether it was singing or talking it was still music to his ears.

"Don't forget about your studies Rin, afterword you are welcome to join Kagome and myself in the garden"

"Okay Lord Sesshomaru" Rin hopped off her chair and gave Kagome a kiss on her cheek before bowing to Sesshomaru and leaving the dining hall.

Usually Rin would finish her studies by lunch time. She would have lunch with Lord Sesshomaru in the garden.

"She is an amazing child, M'Lord" Kagome said.

"Yes she is but can be quite a handful" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome couldn't get the event from earlier out of her head. She was truly terrified about what happened to Inuyasha. The sword was suppose to keep his demon side at bay, it just doesn't make any sense. She let out of soft sigh.

"What ails you Miko?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't get it M'Lord. The tessaiga was suppose to protect your brother from his demon side. It just doesn't make any sense." Kagome said with a frown on her face.

"Yes you're right about that Miko. His demonic side was suppose to stay calm but I guess everything that has happened has trigger something, and who knows when he will strike again. Which was why I invited your friends to the castle because I know how much they mean to you." Sesshomaru said.

"Do you think they would eventually come?" Kagome asked

"Yes Miko, I know they will come." Sesshomaru said. "Come Miko, we must make the preparations for when they do arrive." Sesshomaru said as he got up from the table.

"Yes M'Lord" Kagome got up and followed him.

!

!

!

Miroku was nervous to say the least, he was about to tell Inuyasha who by the way went completely psychotic earlier this morning that he, Sango, Shippou and Kilala were leaving the group. He agreed to tell Inuyasha because he was afraid on what he might do if Sango said it. At least if Inuyasha does go crazy all he has to do is throw a sutra at him to calm him down. This was seriously going to be a long day.

"Inuyasha we need to talk" Miroku said.

"What Monk?" Inuyasha growled at Miroku.

"We're leaving Inuyasha." Miroku said. "We're done with your bullshit and quite frankly we're not going to fight along side of you when you're going to try and steal Kagome away"

Inuyasha begin to laugh "Do you really think I'm going to try and take her away. Don't worry Kagome we'll be back in this group, even if I have to kill Sesshomaru because I will and if you guys get in my way don't think I will hesitate to kill you. Kagome will be mine one way or the other."

"You will never have Kagome Inuyasha, She is better off with Sesshomaru and you know it. Besides why do you want her if you already have Kikyo?" Sango asked.

"Kikyo may be my lover but Kagome is my mate" Inuyasha was now practically snarling at everyone. His demon side was just itching to come out.

"You're sick Inuyasha, Kagome gave up on you a long time ago, so just let her be happy with Sesshomaru." Miroku said.

"Ha! Do you think she is happy, I'm sure Sesshomaru has her chained up and having his way with her. I'm sure Kagome is just itching to come back to me. I'll always be the better demon than my brother." Inuyasha said.

Ugh! that's it i'm done. Inuyasha you go to hell!" Sango yelled at Inuyasha. "Let's go Miroku."

"that's fine leave, I don't give a shit. Just give Kagome a little message for me." Inuyasha said.

"What is it?" Miroku said, not really caring.

"You can run bitch, but you can't hide" Inuyasha said with so much venom in his voice that it gave everybody a shiver down their spine.

"Goodbye Inuyasha, goodbye Kikyo" Miroku said as he climbed on Kilala's back, and finally she flew away leaving Inuyasha and Kikyo alone.

Inuyasha was so mad that he punched the nearest tree and said. "Kagome is going to pay, they're all going to pay"

!

!

!

!

Kagome and Sesshomaru was now sitting in the garden enjoying the nature. After talking with a couple of his servants, they were now preparing the rooms for their future arrivals.

Kagome was still in shock about what happen this morning. She let out a soft sigh while staring a flower.

"Is something the matter Miko?" Sesshomaru said.

"It's nothing Sesshomaru, I'm just worry about Inuyasha and rest of the gang." said sadly. "I'm just so scared Sesshomaru" Kagome didn't realize she was crying until Sesshomaru wiped away her tears.

"I know you are Kagome, and I promise that I will do whatever I have to in order to keep you safe, as well as your friends." Sesshomaru said.

"What about Inuyasha?" Kagome already knew the answer to that one, but she still wanted to ask.

"If I have to I will kill him Kagome" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome let out a sigh "I know M'Lord."

"I know he is your friend..." Sesshomaru said before Kagome cut him off.

"Was my friend M'Lord" Kagome said with an angry look on her face.

"Well in any case, Inuyasha will be stop if he does try anything" Sesshomaru said. Kagome just nodded.

Sesshomaru began to chuckle "I can smell them, they are coming closer" Sesshomaru said as began to wiggle his nose.

"Really? who?" Kagome asked

"The Monk, the Slayer, and the two demons traveling with them" Sesshomaru said.

"Does that mean they are safe?" Kagome asked again.

"I don't smell any blood but we'll see when they get here. They should be here within the next hour or two" Sesshomaru said.

"Ok" Kagome said.

"Come Miko, let's get ready to greet our guests" Sesshomaru said walking back into the castle. Kagome walking right behind him.

They finally arrived at their room and began to change. Sesshomaru had on his usual white haori and hakama, his mokomoko hanging on his right shoulder. Kagome had on a simple white Kimono with Sakura blossoms at the end of her sleeves.

"You look beautiful Koi" Sesshomaru said to Kagome.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome said with a smile.

They heard a knock at the door. "Enter" Sesshomaru said and in came Jaken.

"M'Lord your guest have finally arrived" Jaken said after bowing toward his Master.

"Thank you Jaken, you may leave now" Sesshomaru said. Jaken bowed once more before leaving the room.

"Come Miko, it is time to meet our guest" Sesshomaru said as he took Kagome's hand and placed it on his arm.

Kagome nodded and followed her Lord toward the courtyard.

!

!

!

!

"Sango!" Kagome said as she ran up to the woman who was pretty much her older sister and gave her a big hug. Kagome was so relieved when she saw the group wasn't hurt.

"Its ok Kagome, we're all alright" Sango said as she hugged Kagome.

"Kagome!" Shippou yelled, who was sitting on Miroku's shoulder, jumped off and landed in Kagome's arm.

"Oh Shippou" Kagome said softly.

Sesshomaru noticed how happy Kagome was, he vowed to always make sure Kagome is happy.

"Let's go inside and get you guys settled in" Sesshomaru said, ushering everyone inside.

Kagome was walking right beside him. She held Sesshomaru's hand tightly and whispered.

"Thank you Sesshomaru"

That little comment made Sesshomaru happy for once

!

!

!

!

Yea I know, the chapter was pretty boring but I really wanted to post something for you guys. Also if you guys are wondering why Inuyasha didn't get into a blood bath with Miroku and Sango, that's because Inuyasha is still conscious, but his demon side will eventually take over and take control of his mind. So don't worry there will be some actions in the future chapters. Trust me, their is a method to my madness ;)


End file.
